


(honey) i like the way you're everything i ever wanted

by youresooptomistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, M/M, Uni AU, larry is only mentioned so take a breather, puzzle pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresooptomistic/pseuds/youresooptomistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn thinks it's beautiful the way things fit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	(honey) i like the way you're everything i ever wanted

Zayn thinks it's kind of beautiful the way things fit together and how people can do the same to end up completing each other. Sometimes, he thinks back to when he couldn't get the last bit of the sky in his frog puzzle because the piece had gone missing. He was just barely seven years old and he couldn't stand seeing the floor peek through the empty spot, so he went through every piece in every puzzle he owned until he found a perfect fit from a completely different puzzle.  
His mum had told him the orange piece wasn't meant to go there, that it was needed some place else in a different puzzle but Zayn looked at it and all he could see was that it was complete. It reminds him of now, and of Niall who is the complete opposite of him from their personalities down to their appearances. Niall was pale with two pools of sky for eyes and blonde hair sticking up and out from whichever snapback he was wearing that day.  
If they were puzzle pieces Zayn would have those inverted little grooves and Niall would have those prongs jutting out and they'd fit perfectly. Because Niall is everything Zayn isn't, but everything flows with them because they just give and give and accept and understand.

Zayn met Harry in English, first year uni, meeting Harry meant meeting Louis--he did that about the same day. Harry is Zayn's best friend--after Niall (everyone is after Niall)--and roommate who likes to rant. Louis is Harry's other half and he likes to argue. Louis always said, "no one is perfect" in this hideous singsongy voice, and every time Harry would counter with "no one is perfect until you're in love" then they would argue until Harry won and Louis could always get him to shut up faster than Zayn ever could. They started dating months later--not many, mind you--and that sort of ended but by then it had already been permanently engraved in Zayn's memory.

until you're in love  
It would always echo in his head every time he thought of how overwhelmingly amazing Niall was when they met in second year until he accepted it. He was in love and he stayed in love. Everyone saw and everyone worried because Niall doesn't date, Niall won't settle down, Niall can't be in a serious relationship. Zayn only tolerated it because they didn't know that Niall would leave him a Good morning in his voicemail every morning because his classes began hours earlier than Zayn's (that soon turned into Zayn waking up to listen and going back to sleep, then answering and saying it back then a phone call every morning until Zayn got his own flat and Niall basically moved in and it eventually turned into Zayn waking up to see him off and staying up until he got back and making him lunches. It was all adorable domestic in a way that Niall would pretend to hate and whine about) or that Niall would always touch--to make sure if he was still awake, or okay, or just nearby, and let Zayn eat off his plate or sometimes, he'd just make something for the both of them, he'd wear Zayn's clothes (and started using his detergent--to save money, y'know--and his shampoo sometime during spring hols. Zayn never brought it up.) The point is, Niall did love Zayn back and if Zayn was he only one who could see it he was just as glad.

 

Zayn thinks everyone got the point during second year when all the lads were over at Niall and Zayn's for dinner. Niall offered to pay for delivery if they were up for it, they decided on Thai from one place Niall knew Zayn couldn't eat from, so while they waited for their dinners to arrive, he went into the kitchen.

"Don't ruin your appetite!" Louis warned

"Won't; s'not for me." Niall replied then popped his head out from behind the wall. "Zayn, what do you want?"

"Niall, I can--" Zayn was already half way to the kitchen

"Sit down, I'm doing it. So what'll it be?" Niall insisted

"I'll help," Zayn said, smiling and kissing Niall's nose before pushing past him into the kitchen. Liam, Harry and Louis were a little stunned. This was a new Niall--it was minutely disturbing but that was shadowed by how cute it was too.

They fit. Niall and Zayn, that is. And balance each other out and love one another in a way that's enough to sweep a grizzly off its feet. Liam notices it's almost violent and where all that energy goes will remain unthought of, thank you very much.

Still, Zayn knows that Liam, Louis and Harry all get it because they were there to see it happen and he can see why people look at them and seem confused or amused, and sometimes he wishes he could tell them all that he's in it for the long haul and that this crazy wonderful tiny blonde thing has managed to steal his heart and cage it up somewhere inside him and Zayn doesn't think he ever wants it back.

He just wishes everyone could see it from his perspective-- that way it would make perfect sense.


End file.
